Just a Perfect Day
by ZRedPoppy
Summary: Songfic basée sur la merveilleuse chanson de Lou Reed, Perfect Day. OneShot. RemusSirius. Romantisme poussé à son paroxysme :)


**Titre :** Just a Perfect Day

**Note de l'auteur** : Je ne sais pas ce que je donnerais pour avoir un Remus, ni pour passer une journée comme ça ... sigh mode Drama Queen en manque d'amour Enfin bref, cette chose a été amenée par ma ... euh comment dire? Par le fait que j'adore cette chanson et que je voulais pour l'anniversaire de Remus (qui était le 10.03. on est le 11, je suis à la bourre, j'ai honte) en faire une songfic sur mon couple préféré, vwalà.

**JOYEUX 45° ANNIVERSAIRE MOONY!**

(Comment ça il existe pas? Non mais je vous beurk. Je souhaite son anniversaire à mon mari si je veux 3) Et le côté fleur bleu accentué est fait exprès, vous aimez pas le gnangnan vous lisez pas XD (je plaisante, faut me pardonner, j'ai sommeil) Comment ça il fau que j'arrête d'écoute "Perfect Day" en boucles:D

**Disclaimer :** Chanson merveilleuse du fabuleux Lou Reed, personnages merveilleux de la géniale JK Rowling, idée niaise à souhait de moi.

_Just a perfect day,  
Drink sangria in the park  
And then later, when it gets dark, we go home_

_Just a perfect day,  
Feed animals in the zoo,  
Then later a movie too, and then home_

_Oh it's such a perfect day  
I'm glad I spent it with you  
Oh, such perfect day  
You just keep me hanging on  
You just keep me hanging on_

_Just a perfect day  
Problems all left alone  
Weekenders on our own  
Its such fun_

_Just a perfect day  
You made me forget myself  
I thought I was someone else someone good_

_Oh its such a perfect day  
I'm glad I spend it with you  
Oh such perfect day  
You just keep me hanging on  
You just keep me hanging on_

_You're going to reap just what you sow  
You're going to reap just what you sow  
You're going to reap just what you sow  
You're going to reap just what you sow_

La luminosité qui baignait la pièce était d'un magnifique or rosé, comme celle qui annonce une journée où le temps semble suspendu, où il ne s'écoule pas. Une journée parfaite. Une journée où l'on se lève peu avant midi et où l'on se couche après minuit.

Un rayon de soleil vient se poser sur les paupières closes de Remus. Il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux à ce contact, se tournant en même temps pour enfoncer son visage dans son oreiller, le temps de s'habituer à la clarté ambiante. Il tendit la main vers l'endroit où dormait son compagnon, mais elle était froide, vide depuis longtemps. Mécontent de ne pas avoir son câlin matinal, il se blottit sous la couverture, bien décidé à dormir encore un moment.

Sirius entra sans bruit dans la chambre, ne voulant pas réveiller Remus. Tout devait être parfait. Il était heureux de constater que le soleil brillait dehors : son plan ne risquait pas de tomber à l'eau. Il s'assit du côté de Remus, écartant les draps pour contempler son amant, encore endormi, les lèvres entrouvertes et les paupières tressaillant de temps à autres. Il se pencha, lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille. Ces douces paroles tirèrent Remus de son sommeil, étirant ses lèvres en un sourire radieux. Il se blottit contre le ventre de Sirius, enserrant sa taille avec ses bras. Il était bien. Il n'aurait pu espérer meilleur réveil. C'était le réveil des jours spéciaux.

"Bonjour, Moony.

La voix de Sirius était un peu rauque, basse, très douce, teintée de promesses de tendresse et de surprises.

Salut.

Les yeux de Remus était encore un peu embués de sommeil et sa voix était faible. Faible mais satisfaite. Il se redressa, s'adossant à la tête de lit fixée contre le mur. Il s'étira puis regarda Sirius en souriant. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres.

Bon anniversaire, Remus.

Remus lui offrit son sourire le plus heureux. Il avait oublié la date. C'était tout lui ça, aller jusqu'à oublier son propre anniversaire. Mais ce n'était pas grave, puisque Sirius y avait pensé. Rien ne lui semblait plus grave, d'un coup.

Ils s'étraignirent puis descendirent à la cuisine, après s'être habillés. Remus allait se diriger vers le placard où était rangé le thé, mais Sirius le coup dans son élan.

Non. Aujourd'hui, tu ne fais rien. Et puis, j'ai d'autres projets.

D'autres projets...? Ha oui? Et de quel ordre?

Vous êtes bien curieux, Monsieur Moony. C'est une surprise!

Il déposa un furtif baiser sur les lèvres de son homme, le pris par la main, puis le traîna vers l'entrée.

Tiens, Sirius tendit à Remus sa veste tandis qu'il décrochait son blouson de la paterre, il fait bon aujourd'hui, mais on ne sait jamais, lui dit-il.

Ils sortirent en silence, marchant l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs épaules et leurs mains se frôlant de temps à autres. Remus n'avait pas fait attention au début, mais il remarqua au bout d'un moment, que Sirius portait un sac à dos noir, chose inhabituelle, puisqu'il avait la vilaine manie de tout mettre dans ses poches, habituellement.

Arrivés devant les grilles de Trafalgar Square, Sirius s'arrêta et sourit à Remus. Il le prit par le bras et lui demanda de fermer les yeux d'un air malicieux. Lorsque Remus sentit Sirius s'arrêter et qu'il lui dit d'ouvrir les yeux, ils étaient arrivés près d'un endroit ombragé et Sirius avait posé son sac près d'un arbre dont les feuilles filtraient la lumière du soleil et la faisaient papillonner dans des tons éclatants sur l'herbe et leur cheveux. Ils s'assirent et Remus comprit l'utilité du sac à dos : Sirius avait préparé tout un pic-nic. Il sortit des assiettes en papier, des verres en plastiques, une petite flasque argentée, des sandwiches coupés en triangles. Il agença la nourriture sur les assiettes et en tendit une à Remus.

Sirius...

Mais il n'y avait pas besoin de prononcer quelque parole que ce soit, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à redire, que tout était parfait comme c'était. Sirius et Remus étaient assis l'un contre l'autre, Sirius avait planifié toute leur journée, rien que pour son anniversaire, et c'était parfait. Ils déjeunèrent dans le calme, échangeant quelques paroles de temps en temps, s'appuyant l'un contre l'autre, tout le temps.

Sirius s'occupa de tout ranger puis entraîna Remusau zoo de Londres. Ils achetèrent des friandises pour les animaux, nourrirent la plupart, Sirius tenant toujours le bras de Remus. Ils auraient pu être seuls sur Terre, il n'aurait pas vu la différence. Pour eux, il n'y avait que l'autre qui était présent, et tout le reste n'était un vague décor, un prétexte plutôt flou. Ils auraient tout aussi bien pu marcher des heures et des heures dans un lieu désert. Mais le zoo était un endroit rempli de cris de joies et d'enfants, d'énergies positives et de bonheur, alors tout était très bien comme c'était.

Il devait être à peu près quatre ou cinq heures de l'après-midi quand Remus fut amené devant la surprise suivante. Le cinéma. Ils passèrent toute la séance dans le fond de la salle, ne prêtant que peu d'attention au film, mais profitant plutôt de l'obscurité pour s'embrasser et se caresser. Et s'ils ne retinrent pas grand chose du film, il retinrent toutefois que les cinémas étaient des endroits tout à fait convenables pour se câliner.

Ils marchaient depuis quelques minutes quand Remus s'arrêta sous un lampadaire d'une rue déserte, retenant Sirius par la main.

Sirius, j'ai passé une journée ... formiable.

Sirius lui sourit.

Merci. Tant mieux.

Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué que la rondeur de la Lune était presque parfaite.

Merci à toi. Je ... Elle ne l'aurait pas été autant si tu n'avais pas été là.

Il lui déroba un baiser, lui enserra la taille pour le maintenir là, sous la lumière artificielle. Mais Sirius n'avait pas l'intention de bouger. Il s'accrocha à la veste de Remus et l'embrassa encore. Et encore.

Il n'y avait personne, une légère brise faisait bruire les feuilles et rien n'aurait pu etre plus parfait.

Ils se remirent à marcher, ne sachant pas trop où leurs pas les portaient, ne s'en souciant guère, s'en amusant, au contraire.

Et Remus oublia qu'il allait se transformer en ce monstre qu'il détestait temps, il se sentit quelque de bien, de normal, et Sirius oublia d'où il revenait, ses erreurs passées et se dit qu'il était heureux de faire plaisir à la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Et c'était juste parfait.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant le pas de leur porte sans même s'en être aperçus. Sirius entra le premier, mais resta debout dans l'entrée, fixant ses pieds d'un air gauche. Alors Remus comprit qu'il allait devoir se charger de la suite des opérations et le mena à leur chambre, l'embrassa tous les trois pas, commençant déjà à le déshabiller, et Sirius en fit autant, et c'était tout bonnement parfait.

Ca t'apprendra à me faire passer une journée parfaite." Murmura Remus à l'oreille de Sirius avec un sourire quand son amant se fut endormi.

**FIN**

Voualà, j'espère que j'ai suffisament fait passer le côté romantique et que cette journée, malgré les évènements plus ou moins "ordinaires", a paru parfaite. Et puis si vous voulez une traduction de la chanson, demandez moi je vous fait ça :) (le dernier paragraphe et la dernière phrase sont juste là pour illustrer le "tu récoltes ce que tu sèmes" de la chanson, pour les non anglophones, lol:) voilà voilà).

Les reviews sont les bienvenues :)

(promis, j'oublie pas d'updater "Souvenirs", mais là, j'étais un peu occupée ces derniers temps et je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps / désoléedésoléedésoléedésoléedésolée TT-TT j'ai honte!)

Bisous


End file.
